Dragon Ball E!
by ChemicalDragon74
Summary: Several weeks after Gohan starts high school two new students join the class, and he has the feeling that they aren't normal even by his standards. Add the unwanted attention of a certain local crime fighter, rising crime rates, and terror threats, and suddenly senior year doesn't seem so boring after all. Eventual Pairings but no extreme romance. Nagikae and Vihan
1. Chapter 1: Newer Students

The homerooms and hallways of Orange Star high school were quite active this morning, as there were rumors of two new students joining the ranks of the school, and apparently there were whispers among the faculty about one of them was a celebrity. Of course, this news had been overheard by the school gossips, and had been spread throughout the halls like wildfire by those that cared about such things.

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher, Mr. Wutzittuya, called to the rows of students. Near the back of the class a certain black haired demi-saiyan picked his head up from the table and looked forward. Son Gohan, unknown savior of the world, payed attention as the teacher was about to call attendance. He had started his senior year of Orange Star high school seven years after the defeat of Cell. His mother Chi-Chi thought it would be good for him to get out and socialize with people his own age after his father's death, so after his younger brother Goten was born and his mom thought he was ready for it, it was off to highschool with him.

He made as much of an effort as possible to conceal his strengths and abilities, making sure to wear baggy clothes to conceal his muscles and purposely started to try and fail gym class. He didn't want the attention he could draw and he didn't want to be labeled a freak. He currently wore a pair of red pants and a long sleeved white shirt a couple sizes too big with a black vest over it, and he had cut his hair to be short and spiky. On his feet he wore simple black shoes, unknown to everyone else except him that they had been engineered by the president of Capsule Corporation herself to withstand running at speeds equal to a supersonic jet. On his left wrist, he wore a digital watch that contained the outfit for his superhero alter ego: The Great Saiyaman.

On the outside he looked exactly like you would expect a eighteen year old senior to look, many of the female students finding him attractive even. However he had a hard time trying to fit in regardless, since he barely had any social interaction with anyone his own age, although he had found some friends, or at least acquaintances, in Erasa, Videl and Sharpner. The three sat to his right in that order, and hadn't made him feel unwelcome at least, however Videl would not stop questioning his every move and he had to take special measures to make sure she wouldn't learn anything.

Gohan took a short look out the window where he saw that the moon was out. At some point three years ago, it had randomly vaporized, but it had since naturally returned itself to normal. All the Z-Fighters had scrambled to Kami's lookout as soon as it had happened, but Dende had told them to drop the subject. Apparently it wasn't their problem to deal with at the time, it was some else's much to the surprise of the Z-fighters. Reluctantly they decided to leave it alone, expecting to be called in at some point anyway to resolve it. Surprisingly they never had to make that call. The Z-Fighters would later see the TV announcement later that year that a monster had been responsible, and had taken students as hostages for that past year. But somehow Gohan just couldn't believe that. He had seen in a short news clip how some of the students had tried to defend the creature, but it had been massively dismissed as stockholm syndrome. The news reports of anything relating to the matter altogether had stopped a month after and it was becoming increasingly difficult to find the news clips as internet videos. Apparently the government was working on protecting the privacy of the students from that class so they wouldn't be bothered by the media. That's exactly what Gohan feared would happen if the world ever found out he killed Cell, so he felt a strange form of kinship with those kids he had never met.

Gohan focused his attention back down to the front as the Mr. Wutzittuya called his name.

"Son Gohan!"

"Here sir!" He shouted back.

"Quiet nerd, nobody cares!" Jeered Sharpner. The class laughed and Gohan looked at his desk. He saw Videl roll her eyes and shake her head before she punched Sharpner really hard in the arm, and Erasa turned around and gave him a sympathetic look. He just shrugged at her. He didn't really care, Vegeta had called him much worse before.

The teacher glared at Sharpner, "May I remind you young man that you are just barely above the grades required of you to play on your beloved sports teams?" That statement shut Sharpner up big time. The teacher flashed Gohan a smile while he returned with a big grin.

Mr. Wutzittuya finished taking attendance and turned to his desk to put down the attendance sheet. Turning back to face the class he said, "I have some exciting news for you boys and girls today, although I'm sure many of you are already aware of the fact." The class broke into whispers, seeing how their suspicions had been confirmed. "We are gaining two new students today. They are starting a bit late because they switched over to Orange Star from the high schools they were currently attending and missed the deadline for usual admissions. They both scored perfectly on the entry exams however, which was enough of a reason for them to be processed in. I hope you can all learn something from their example." Whispers murmured about how they would probably be another couple of geeks like Gohan, while some were wondering if either of them were actually famous at all. Gohan, with his super hearing, could hear them all. He didn't care though, he was just as curious as the rest of the class about the newcomers. Maybe with some luck, the class would forget about him and he could just ghost through the rest of the year.

"I have asked them to introduce themselves one at a time for the sake of convenience. If you would please come in now and introduce yourself thank you!" He shouted into the hallway. "Sake of convenience", what did that mean most of the class thought?

The first new student walked in. People stopped whispering long enough to get a good look. The first new student to walk in was a boy with sky blue hair that was cut short, with matching blue eyes. He was wearing gray cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt under a black zip-down hoodie which he had open at the moment. He also had a gray messenger bag slung on his left shoulder. Gohan could hear whispers that some of the class thought he was a girl, a pretty one at that. He could see why though, the boy was a bit small for his age, even if he was average height, and had a physique closer to a girl his age.

He heard Sharpner say, "Hey hey, check her out. A little flat chested but she's pretty cu-," was what he got out before Videl elbowed him in the stomach.

"Guys are disgusting," she muttered.

Gohan chuckled a little at the exchange.

"What are you laughing at nerd?" Sharpner hissed.

"Sharpner? That's a guy." Gohan stated.

Sharpner went wide-eyed as Videl and Erasa broke into laughing fits. The new kid looked up at them in their seats, his eyes glinting with curiosity as to what was so funny.

"Go on, introduce yourself," the teacher told him.

"My name is Nagisa Shiota. I'm seventeen years old and this is my first time in Satan City. I like video games, comics,reading, and my favorite food is sushi."

Gohan could hear the murmurs almost immediately. The class was already writing him off as another unremarkable student. Poor guy.

"Alright young man that'll do, why don't you take a seat in the back row?" Mr. Wutzittuya motioned with his hand and pointed to a few empty seats in the row behind Gohan and company.

"Yes sir." Nagisa moved up the stairs and took a seat on the end of the row directly behind Gohan. Gohan decided that he should probably take a moment to greet him and turned around to say hello.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan. Nice to meet you Nagisa." Gohan said while extending his right hand.

Nagisa looked at him for a moment then smiled. "Likewise Gohan." And he took Gohan's hand and shook it. Gohan was secretly a little excited, it was looking like he might actually make a friend!

"Awww how cute, brains has a new playmate," a new voice scorned. Gohan and Nagisa stopped shaking hands and looked at the source, Sharpner.

It was at this point an irritated Videl elbowed Sharpner hard in his ribs. "BE NICE!" She yelled at him.

"AHEM." Mr. Wutzittuya cleared his throat to attract everyone's attention. Everyone refocused their attention back down to the front, where Mr. Wutzittuya was glaring at Sharpner.

"Last warning young man! Now then, we still have one more student left to introduce. Miss, if you would please come in?"

Everyone turned their attention to the door where a girl a little shorter than Nagisa walked in. She had long black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black pants. She had a black messenger bag slung over her shoulder that was identical to Nagisa's gray one. Gohan thought that she was pretty, but otherwise unremarkable until…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Erasa and most of the rest of the class fangirled/boyed. Gohan was covering his ears, which were now ringing, Videl was just sighing at the class's antics, and Nagisa was just quietly laughing to himself. Gohan looked back down at the new girl who was laughing a little nervously to herself at the reaction.

"...Well now that that's out of the way, please introduce yourself miss." Mr Wutzittuya told her.

"Haha okay, well I'm guessing by your guys reaction that you already know who I am but I'll say it anyway. My name is Akari Yukimura. Last year I decided to take another break from my acting career to come back to public school. My hobbies include baking, reading, and of course acting. I hope we get along!" She said.

Mr. Wutzittuya nodded and gestured, "Alright Ms. Yukimura, please sit anywhere you like."

"Okay." She smiled at Mr. Wutzittuya and started walking up the stairs, where both boys and girls alike were trying desperately to get her to sit with them. Videl was getting noticeably more irritated as Sharpner had an open seat to his right that he wanted her to sit in, and finally Videl punched him to get him to stop. Akari kept walking up the stairs and went right past their row to the next one, where she sat right next to Nagisa much to the disappointment of most of the class.

Erasa wasted no time turning around and introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Erasa. It's nice to meet you!"

Akari smiled at her. "Hello, I'm Akari, nice to meet you Erasa." And she stuck out her hand for Erasa to shake it, which she did.

Erasa then motioned to the girl next to her. "This is Videl," she pointed at Sharpner, "that's Sharpner," and then she pointed to Gohan, "and that's Gohan."

Akari looked at Videl. "Videl? As in Videl Satan?" Videl sighed. If this girl was like any of the other female celebrities she's had to interact with over the years since her father became famous then it would mean she would start trying to hangout with Videl to further her own public image.

Videl sighed, "yeah, that's me."

What Akari said next caught Videl completely off guard. "oh, that must be nice, being a celebrity's daughter and all. But I bet you hate the cameras right?"

Videl just looked at her and blinked. "Yeah. Actually I completely hate the press. They make it so hard to live a normal life."

Akari nodded. "Yeah, when they heard I was coming to this school they were out on the streets. Nagisa and I had to walk several blocks out of the way and back to avoid them, we were almost super late."

"You two already know each other?" Erasa chimed in.

Nagisa started to pull a Gohan and look disinterestedly out the window while Akari smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he's my best friend! We go way back."

"What? How did the shrimp pull that off? Don't you want to hang with a real man?" Sharpner interrupted.

Videl punched him again while Akari glared at him. "Y'know, I'm pretty sure I already don't like you, and it hasn't even been five minutes." And then she turned her attention down to the front of the room where Mr. Wutzittuya was getting ready to teach class.

Videl gave a deep sigh as she realized that she'd have to beat down Sharpner later on because she was actually starting to really like Akari.

* * *

 **Hi guys I'm new! This is my first fanfic ever and I would appreciate any feed back that can be given. This fic is essentially going to replace the whole Majin Buu saga but I'm not sure how yet, I just wanted to see if people would be interested in the concept. Future chapters will be longer if interest is shown in the story but updates will be sporadic and slow because I'm really not that great of a writer. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Friendly Game

**I cannot express how sorry I am for the delay on what is probably a very underwhelming chapter. I'm not the best writer so I struggle with trying to consistently work on chapters and get distracted easily. It's not the best excuse but I've also been very busy in my personal life with college and my reserve unit was set to deploy to Afghanistan in a few months but we just got stood down. Needless to say I've been pretty stressed out. However I am currently working on chapter 3 and I hope to get it out without another year and a half long hiatus. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Assassination Classroom**

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded about as normally as any other school day, save for a small incident around lunch time when the student body almost erupted into a riot trying to get Akari to sit with them. This was swiftly resolved by Videl however, who threatened to have them all slapped with harassment charges. It was now last period, meaning gym class. The entire class was assembled outside on the sports field waiting for class to begin. Nagisa and Akari were standing next to Gohan, who had told them that it was their last day of playing baseball in class. They had started having idle conversation when the gym teacher, coach Feelder, came out.

"Alright class! Today we're finishing up baseball before moving on to bigger and better things. Alright, let's get this started then shall we? Who wants to be team captains?" The coach asked while looking around.

Almost immediately Sharpner had put his hand into the air with Videl following suit. The coach sighed, these two were always the captains, but seeing as how no one else ever volunteered he had to allow it.

"Alright then, Sharpner, Videl, choose your teams."

Videl looked over the kids she had to choose from and made an easy first choice.

"Erasa."

Said blond put on a smile and walked over to her friend's team. Sharpner was now looking over his potential choices and picked Cal, a fellow member of the boxing club who excelled in almost every sport in the school's curriculum and had about as big of an ego to boot. Videl narrowed her eyes at Sharpner, she knew he was trying to fill his roster with all the athletically able kids. She looked back to the other available students she could pick from and chose.

"Gohan."

He blinked and then gave the signature Son grin and rubbed the back of his head as most of the male student body shot him death glares as he walked over to her side. While he hadn't made any miracle plays like the one he made on his first day, Videl would admit that he had become a pretty decent outfielder since then. Sharpner rolled his eyes and looked back over his potential choices. He picked Tap, a tall skinny kid from the school's basketball team who was usually criticized for his aggression on the court. Videl gazed over the available students for her next pick and noticed Akari looking at her with a hopeful look.

' _Urg, I guess I can't let her get stuck with Sharpner's goon squad now can I? '_ Videl thought. Well, she had started taking a liking to Akari so she supposed it wouldn't hurt.

"Akari."

Akari gave her a smile and said, "You won't regret this!" as she walked over to her team.

Sharpner gave an annoyed grunt, and went back to choosing his team. "Hmmmmm, I'll pick Bonder." Bonder was an extremely big kid with a shaved head who excelled at wrestling, he was also known through the school for having an extremely short temper. Videl started looking over her choices again when Akari started whispering to her.

"Psssst. Hey, pick Nagisa. I know he doesn't look like much, but he'll definitely give them a bit of a suprise."

Videl looked at her and then at Nagisa. Could he really be as good as Akari claimed? She understood that it was just a friendly game but she'd rather die than let Sharpner win. Oh well, she might as well give him a chance.

"Nagisa."

Nagisa smiled at her and walked over to her team. Sharpner and Videl quickly finished rounding out the rest of their rosters and got into the game. Videl opted to put Gohan in right field as usual, Erasa on second base, Akari in center field, and put Nagisa as the catcher.

The top of the first inning went quick, with Sharpner's team managing to score three points, and so began the bottom of the first. The teams quickly switched out sides and took up positions. Videl was first up for bat on her team while Sharpner had elected to pitch for his team. Sharpner wound up and threw a fastball which, much to his annoyance, was immediately turned into a grounder and allowed Videl to make it to first base. Erasa was second in the order and managed to hit a line drive to the outfield allowing her to get to first while Videl ran to second. Some random kid from the science club was up third, and Sharpner easily struck him out. Videl grit her teeth in annoyance.

' _Oh well, it was only one out. We can still make it up.'_ She thought. She watched the next batter go up to bat and saw it was Gohan. _'This guy, let's see what he does.'_

Gohan was very aware of her gaze on him. _'Hmmm, what should I do? I can't lean into it, I wouldn't get hurt at all and that would be arguably even more suspicious than knocking it across the city. Maybe… Yeah that could work.'_

As Sharpner threw the ball, Gohan just elected to lazily turn the bat on it's side and go for a bunt. The ball hit the bat and bounced to the ground, and Gohan ran for first at a pace that was very respectable for a "human." Videl and Erasa managed to get to third and second base respectively. Videl eyed him from across the field. _'Hmm, not bad, not bad at all.'_ Her train of thought came to a screeching derailment as her next batter, some geek she had to pick from the drama club, got them their second out.

' _Goddamit! You guys really need to put down your books and go outside once in a while!'_ She fumed internally. She sighed knowing it wouldn't be useful to get angry now and watched her next batter walk up. She realized it was Akari's turn to go. _'Hmm. Okay, let's see what you've got.'_ Since Videl had started to take a liking to Akari through their mutual hatred of Sharpner, she would admit she was mildly interested in her new classmate's physical ability. She remembered Erasa a year or two ago was watching a "behind the scenes" special of a TV show Akari had made a guest appearance on, and remembered that the girl actually never once used a stunt double after the short time she was out of retirement.

Videl was broken out of her thoughts by the resounding 'CRACK' of a bat hitting a ball and saw the ball flying in a perfect line drive to the outfield fence that took all the outfielders off guard. She took off running and rounded home plate, and then she stopped to turn around and watch Erasa make it home as well, while Gohan booked it to try and get to third base before the outfielders could get a hold of the situation, while Akari jogged to first. Videl inwardly smirked.

' _Nice play, maybe we can still win this.'_

She watched the next batter, who happened to be Nagisa walk up to bat. _'Akari seemed to hold him in high regards earlier. I hope she was right.'_ She watched Sharpner pitch a fastball that seemed to go SUSPICIOUSLY close to the boy in the batter's box, but he leaned out of the way at the last second, much to Sharpner's visible annoyance. _'THAT CREEP. HE'S TRYING TO HIT NAGISA WITH THE BALL. That was a pretty impressive dodge though, he didn't panic or anything, he just managed to lean out of the way really calmly.'_

The pitch was called by the umpire as "Ball 1," as Nagisa hadn't actually made an effort to swing for it. A visibly irritated Sharpner wound up and threw again, this time Nagisa held the bat out and performed a flawless push bunt to force the ball to the right. He took off for first base while Gohan made a mad dash for home, all the while Akari just calmly jogged toward second base. Nagisa just made it to first as the ball arrived in the first baseman's hand. He gave a sigh of relief as he caught his breath, while listening to Sharpner yell various obscenities at the catcher who he blamed for letting Nagisa successfully drop a squeeze bunt, get safe on first, and allow Gohan to make it to home base thus tying up the score three to three. The small victory was short lived for Videl's team however, as the next batter (some random computer nerd) was immediately struck out by a rage fueled Sharpner.

Videl sighed as her team retook their positions on the field. _'Oh well. We still have two innings left to win this. Anyway Nagisa just pulled off a push bunt didn't he? Those are supposed to be really hard to pull off. I wonder how he did it?'_

The second inning went very similar to the first, however this time Videl's team was ahead by one point, courtesy of Nagisa managing to drive in Akari, and it was clear by the looks Sharpner was shooting Nagisa that he was NOT happy. The score was now 11-10 with Videl's team in the lead, and due to the time constraint of the rest of the period, only Sharpner's team would be batting. Cal went up to bat first and, much to Videl's clearly visible irritation, he managed to hit himself a double and get to second base. Videl turned her irritated gaze to home plate and saw Tap going up to bat.

' _Well, at least Tap will be an easy out, he really only excels in basketball.'_ She thought to herself with a grin. She proved herself right when she managed to strike him out with just three fastballs, which were then followed by an extreme profanity-laden outburst from Sharpner directed at Tap. The next batter that came up was Bonder, he cracked his knuckles as he walked up to bat.

Videl almost grinned. _'Tap THEN Bonder? Bonder may be strong enough to knock a ball out of the park but he's terrible at hitting moving targets. This'll be a piece of cake.'_ She proved herself right as she once again was able to deliver the strike-out with three perfect fastballs, resulting in Sharpner's teams second out.

At this point, it was fairly obvious to all watching that Sharpner was absolutely furious. Videl frowned as she watched him push down the next batter on his team and take the bat himself up to home plate.

She eyed him warily. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked coldly.

He glared at her and gave an almost-evil grin. "What does it look like? I'm Winning. Guess if you want something done right you need to do it yourself."

She sighed then gave him a determined stare. "Fine, but I hope you're ready for a strike."

She wound up and threw a perfect fastball down the middle, however it turned out to be the wrong move. Sharpner hit it far and high up center field. Videl watched helpless as it looked like he was about to hit a game ending two run homer. However, it was not meant to be, Akari used her superior agility to run and jump onto the top of the fence at the the back of the field and jumped up just in the nick of time to get the third and final out for Videl's team, thus securing their victory.

"HELL YEAH!" Videl yelled at the new girl's athletic display.

"HELL NO!" Sharpner yelled at the same.

Akari landed and started jogging over to home plate where everyone was starting to gather to get dismissed from class. Everyone started to swarm toward her as coach Feelder asked everyone to quiet down while he got ready to address the class.

"Alright boys and girls, that was a terrific game today! That concludes our baseball unit for the school year. On Monday next week, we will begin the Satan city special course, beginners intro to martial arts. Alright then, go in and get changed, then you can all go home. Class dismissed!"

The words had barely left his mouth as everyone began running back into the building to get ready to go home for the weekend. Nagisa finished changing and checked his phone to see that he had a message from Akari to meet her at the main lobby of the school. He walked in to see Akari standing in a group of herself, Erasa, and Videl standing around chatting. Akari noticed him and motioned him over.

"Hey!" She greeted him, "Videl and Erasa are gonna show me around the city. Wanna come?"

"Sure," he replied, "Where are we going?"

Erasa decided to jump in, "Oh just all the best spots! The park, the theatre, the mall…"

Nagisa spaced out after "mall." While Akari was less famous and recognizable in public than she used to be, that wasn't the problem. She liked to shop. A LOT. And because of acting, Akari had money, and lots of it. Paired together with this incredibly energetic new blonde they had just met, well, Nagisa immediately knew he had to take decisive action.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I'm gonna grab a drink from the vending machine in the cafeteria and then just go home. I'll see you guys around though okay?" He said.

And on that note they said their goodbyes and turned quickly to go straight to the cafeteria to buy himself a soda. It's not that he didn't like hanging out with Akari, but he would rather fight Takaoka ten times over then go shopping with Akari and her (at times) seemingly limitless credit card. He stood before the vending machine and wondered what he should get after putting his money in. He decided to just get a Coke and go. As he bent down to pick it out of the slot he was suddenly grabbed from behind and roughly slammed face-first into the machine, causing him to drop his can on the ground.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?" A mocking voice said. As he was roughly turned around, Nagisa focused his vision and saw that Sharpner was now holding him by the front of his shirt while being flanked on either side by Tap, Bonder, and Cal.

Meanwhile Gohan was returning to his locker to grab a book he forgot when he walked by the cafeteria and saw the whole thing. Gohan immediately hid around the corner of entryway and began to devise a course of action.

' _There's only four of them, easy enough. But how do I take them out in a way that would make sense to Nagisa? It'd be pretty weird if all four of them just drop unconscious.'_

While Gohan was pondering, Sharpner slammed Nagisa back up against the machine again.

"What's wrong pipsqueak?! Why don't you fight back? Oh yeah, cause if you do we'll kill you!"

In that moment, Gohan felt a chill in the air. He felt what could only be described as a wave of killing intent, the likes of which he hadn't felt since he fought Frieza on Namek as a child. He peered around the corner and saw Nagisa laughing while the bullies had him cornered. He raised his head and looked at Sharpner with a calm and collected look. Gohan noticed that all four of Nagisa's attackers now looked extremely unnerved by his actions.

"Kill? You're gonna kill me? Seriously?"

Sharpner dropped Nagisa and the whole group took a step back. Gohan watched as Nagisa took a step forward and the whole group took another involuntary step backwards. Gohan now noticed he himself was in a cold sweat.

Nagisa stopped where he was and looked at all of his attackers. "You wouldn't even know where to begin." And with that final sentence, Tap fainted, Cal curled up on the floor in the fetal position, Bonder's pants mysteriously darkened (Due to his acute Saiyan nose, Gohan had the unfortunate pleasure of smelling it), and Sharpner just stood in place frozen like a statue. As Nagisa walked past the group the whole atmosphere of the area returned back to normal and Gohan decided to make himself scarce.

Meanwhile, Gohan had no idea that he and Sharpner were having the same thought.

'" _You wouldn't even know where to begin." Does that mean… he does?'_

Gohan shuddered and decided not to question it further. He had important Saiyabusiness to attend to before heading home after all.


End file.
